vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Stephen Jameson (The Tomorrow People)
Summary Stephen Jameson is the main protagonist of The Tomorrow People. He is described as a "tortured" young man who longs to be normal. He is the new leader of the Tomorrow People. He is the son of Roger Price and Marla Jameson, the older brother of Luca Jameson, the nephew of Jedikiah Price, the best friend of Astrid Finch, the ex-boyfriend of the late Hillary Cole, and the boyfriend of Cara Coburn. He is portrayed by Robbie Amell, who also portrayed Firestorm in Arrowverse. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C, 9-A with powers Name: Stephen Jameson Origin: The Tomorrow People (TV Series) Gender: Male Age: 18 Classification: 2nd generation Homo Superior Powers and Abilities: Telekinesis, Telepathy, Teleportation (can teleport himself and others to him), Time Manipulation (can slow down, stop and reverse time), possibly Time Travel, Resistance to Power Nullification, Martial Arts Mastery Attack Potency: Street level (Comparable to John and Cara who can take down heavily protected Ultra Agents), Small Building level with powers (Created a telekinetic shockwave. Defeated the Maker who can easily turn humans to dust with telekinesis. Jedikiah Price with temporary powers stopped a moving car and was still inferior to him) Speed: Peak Human with Supersonic reactions (Slowed down a bullet after it was fired) Lifting Strength: Peak Human, Class 5 with powers (Superior to Jedikiah Price with temporary powers who lifted cars) Striking Strength: Street Class, Small Building Class with powers Durability: Street level, Small Building level with powers Stamina: Average Range: Standard melee range. Several metres with telekinesis. Several kilometers with telepathy Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Above average. Is highly skilled in H2H and is the leader of the Tomorrow People Weaknesses: Cannot kill people due to an evolutionary flaw, and will face extreme pain if he does so. Running water can't make him focus. Ultra Serum weakens him. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Telekinesis:' The Tomorrow People can use the ability of Telekinesis to move and manipulate objects/people with their minds. They have also displayed telekinetic waves emission (Hitting, destroying or pushing targets away) and telekinetic fields generation (deflecting, decelerating and blocking objects and projectiles). This ability appears to be relatively instictive, like when Stephen dropped his toothbrush. *'Teleportation:' The Tomorrow People can teleport to wherever they want by thinking of the place they wish to go to. It was said that if more Tomorrow People teleported at once, they can reach greater distances. This requires a great amount of practice. Otherwise, teleportation is uncontrollable *'Telepathy:' The Tomorrow People can communicate with each other by using their thoughts. They will hear each other's voices in their minds. Telepathy also involves controlling the mind of others, hypnosis, mind reading, psychic shielding/attacking, mental Illusions or detections, etc. This is a power seen frequently for the Tomorrow People have multiple abilities spinning off of Telepathy. *'Chronokinesis:' This is a power that allows powerful Tomorrow People to manipulate time. This ability is unique to Stephen, due to inheriting it from his late father Roger Price. This ability allows him to reverse, stop, or fast forward time. He first demonstrated the ability to stop time when Jedikiah tried to shoot him and first reversed time when Natalie killed Cara Coburn and he went back to prevent this. For some reason, when the ability is used, other Tomorrow People seem to know that the ability was used. *'Power Negation Immunity:' Stephen is shown to be immune or at least resistant to Ultra's technology: used to negate the powers of homo superiors (likely inherited from his father). *'Time Travel:' Though it seems impossible, Thanatos reveals that in order to attempt this, one has to stop time while teleporting. Stephen thinks he did it once, but he doesn't know how he did it. So he continues to investigate. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Male Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Time Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:The Tomorrow People